Check Yes Bella
by Roses and Diamonds
Summary: He wouldn't be able to keep us apart, love. He can lock you out of your house, yell, scream, and threaten, but nothing will separate us. Don't let the threat of him change your mind." check yes Juliet songfic. BxE


**A/N: Ok so this is a songfic off of "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings. I know it's a bit old, but it was stuck in my head and I got the idea. Edward and Bella are both human here. Sorry if I don't get it all in, but this is a complicated song.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and We the Kings owns "Check Yes Juliet". My name does not happen to be Stephenie Meyer and I am not in a band so obviously this isn't mine. I just combined the two in my own words**

**

* * *

**_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is pouring down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside._

_Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

I had just woken up from a nightmare. In my nightmare, I was being chased by a man with a gun and somehow, despite my clumsiness, I managed to always stay ahead of him. Once he realized that he had no chance in catching me, he told me to stop or he would hurt Edward. No matter how much I tried, though, I couldn't stop. I just kept screaming "No Edward! Not Edward!"

Eventually, I had woken up screaming for him.

I was in a very dismal mood. With Edward far away at his house and the rain pouring down like a siege from the heavens, I knew there was no way to get to him.

Usually, Edward stayed over. Charlie didn't know and I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. Charlie didn't exactly approve of Edward. He set strict rules about time I spent with him and how close we could be and silly things like that. Edward would help me with my homework, leave so Charlie would think he was gone, then climb up the decorative ladder in the back by my window. I would always be anxious and wound up until I saw his bronze hair and bright green eyes peep over the sill. It was breaking all of Charlie's rules, but we didn't care. It just made it more exciting. We would usually do this every night, but Edward had had to go home tonight because of the rain.

Curse the rain.

Suddenly, I heard a tap at the window. I ignored it, thinking it was just the rain. But then it came again, and again. I knew it wasn't the rain now.

I crept over to the window and peered out. I couldn't see a thing through the thick rain.

All of a sudden, a rock came flying towards the window. It had appeared out of nowhere.

I threw the window open, not even caring that I would get soaked, and started searching the rain for any sign of life.

"Hello?" I called cautiously.

"Bella? Bella? Are you up there?" I heard a familiar voice call over the rain.

"Edward?"

"Come on Bella! Let's go to the meadow! Right now!" he called to me in his very enticing voice.

"Edward, it's the middle of the night and it's pouring! What are you thinking?! You'll catch pneumonia!"

"Please? We only live once. Live this moment with me."

"Edward... I don't know."

"Are you with me? Please say yes! I'll just keep throwing rocks at your window! I won't go until you come outside!"

"Edward, I don't know if I can. What will Charlie think and Angela and all my other friends. I love you but..."

_Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
_

"Don't let Charlie or anyone else get in between us and our love. Put on your shoes and lets just run. Don't say we're not meant to be. Forever, we'll be together," he replied to my weak objections.

"Fine! You have me there. I'll be out in a minute,"I said, finally giving in.

"I'll be waiting. Just sneak out the window and don't tell anyone your going. And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm yours forever and I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Edward. Now stay there and I'll be back in a sec!" I said as I crept to my closet.

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind _

I pulled on my old, beaten up tennis shoes and a light jacket. Creeping back to the window, I started thinking about Charlie again. He would definitely be mad about this and I was afraid this might be the last straw with me and Edward. He might forbid us to be together. That would be the end of the world to me if that happened.

"Edward, do you think Charlie would forbid us to see each other if we got caught?" I called out the window. The rain was still thundering down on the sidewalk. I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to hear me over it.

"He wouldn't be able to keep us apart, love. He can lock you out of your house, yell, scream, and threaten, but nothing will separate us. Don't let the threat of him change your mind." he called back. Instantly, I knew it was true. We were in love and nothing could stop us.

"Ok, next comes the hard part. The ladder is too slippery for you, my little danger magnet. You'll have to jump and I'll catch you," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the safest way. Just jump on the count of three."

I very reluctantly made my way to the sill and sat down. The rain had gotten lighter, and I could see Edward below me. He had his arms out ready to catch me when I jumped."

"Ready?" I called down.

"Ready." he called back. "3, 2, 1 jump!"

And I jumped.

The air rushed past me as I fell. I had never exactly been afraid of heights, but I don't think I would ever have willingly jumped from my window into anyone else's arms but Edward's.

"Oomph!" I exclaimed as I hit Edward's arms. He was soft and his arms had absorbed most of the impact, but it had taken me by surprise.

_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me_

"Come on, love. Lets run to our meadow. We'll go together. You and me. We're not going to look back. It's just you and me tonight. They'd tear us apart if we let them know we were doing this. Let's go," he said as soon as he had set me down.

I couldn't object.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side_

We started running, flying actually, through the woods behind my house. Edward kept me from falling on my face and ruining this moment.

When we finally came to a stop, we were on a hill close by the meadow. The hill was high enough that we could see the meadow and many miles around us. It was so beautiful.

The sun was just starting to rise and the rain had finally stopped. The sunrise was right over our meadow. It lit the whole world up with it's amazing pinks, reds, and oranges.

We just sat enjoying the sunrise in comfortable silence until Edward finally broke it.

"It's so beautiful. But you know what's even more beautiful?"

I shook my head, not having a clue where this was going.

"You," he said simply.

And with that, he kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know I left out the last refrain, but it had to end and I didn't want it to end like that. I don't think I'll be writing any more for this story, but tell me if you maybe want Edward's POV. Writing it depends on how many people actually want me to do it and would be interested. **

**-Topaz and Diamonds  
**


End file.
